Fais un Voeu
by Nastesiasama
Summary: TRADUCTION. Harry a appris à propos de la prophétie et ne croit pas qu'un élève puisse battre Voldemort, donc il décide qu'avant de mourir il va commencer à vivre.


Bonjour à tous !

Je reviens aujourd'hui avec une nouvelle traduction. Ne vous inquiétez pas, je n'abandonne PAS Plutôt à Serpentard. Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><p>

Un silence oppressant régnait dans la voiture durant ce début de voyage jusqu'à la gare de King's Cross.

« Laisse-moi descendre ici, » ordonna Harry calmement, brisant le silence.

« Quoi ? » explosa Vernon, « Qui es-tu pour me dire quoi faire ? »

« Je te donne un choix simple, » dit Harry en regardant son oncle avec de la glace dans les yeux, « soit tu me laisses partir de la voiture maintenant, soit j'informe mes amis que tu m'as maltraité, et que tu as besoin d'une petite visite pour te rappeler d'être courtois. »

« Très bien, » grogna Vernon, « mais ne crois pas que je vais t'attendre. »

« Je ne m'y attends pas. » Harry sortit de la voiture en prenant uniquement sa chouette, « Ce à quoi je m'attends est que tu emmènes Dudley et Tante Pétunia manger dehors et que tu prennes ton temps pour rentrer. »

« Qui es-tu pour me donner des ordres mon garçon ? » Vernon commençait à perdre le contrôle sur son comportement.

« Voilà, » Harry tendit à son oncle un billet de cinquante livres, « faites-vous plaisir. »

« Où as-tu eu ça ? » demanda Vernon, choqué.

« Au revoir, oncle, » fit Harry en faisant signe à sa famille sans voix, « Je ne pense pas que l'on se reverra un jour. »

Les Dursleys ne s'embêtèrent pas à répondre, choisissant de s'en aller sans même un regard en arrière.

Harry sourit tristement alors qu'il les regardait partir, puis ouvrit la cage pour libérer son oiseau.

« Donne ça à Hermione ma belle, » dit-il en attachant une petite missive à la patte de la chouette, « et reste avec elle jusqu'à ce que je revienne te chercher. »

Hululant tristement, Hedwige lui mordilla affectueusement l'oreille avant de s'en aller pour remettre le message de son maître.

Harry la regarda jusqu'à ce que son animal bien-aimé s'échappe de sa vue puis il se retourna et commença sa courte marche vers le monde magique.

Prenant une profonde respiration avant d'entrer dans le Chaudron Baveur, Harry ouvrit la porte et marcha rapidement jusqu'à la porte qui gardait l'entrée du Chemin de Traverse.

Il s'arrêta pendant une seconde devant l'entrée de briques, redoutant que des cris du genre « le garçon qui a survécu » surviennent de derrière, ce qui détruirait sa chance de passer un été correct.

Après quelques instants de silence, il tapa la bonne séquence de briques et marcha vers le monde magique.

Se ruant vers Gringotts, il alla immédiatement vers le premier banquier gobelin, qui lui dit simplement « Oui ? » en baissant les yeux vers lui.

« J'ai besoin d'un moyen pour avoir accès à mon compte sans repasser par ici, » répondit rapidement Harry, « et j'ai besoin de pouvoir accéder à de la monnaie sorcière comme Moldue. »

« Clé, » demanda le gobelin, « un moment s'il vous plaît. »

Le gobelin fouilla dans un petit coffre sur son bureau pendant plusieurs minutes avant d'en sortir une petite bourse, « cette bourse se remplira de pièces directement depuis votre compte, et si vous tapez trois fois dessus avec votre baguette alors elle se changera en un porte-feuille moldu qui vous permettra d'en sortir la devise moldue qui vous conviendra, ce sera tout ? »

« J'ai aussi besoin que mes transactions restent privées, » dit-il, son ton se faisant plus dur, « je ne veux pas que qui que ce soit puisse savoir quoi que ce soit à propos de mes activités. »

« Bien sûr, » dit le gobelin, presque offensé, « nous faisons de notre confidentialité notre fierté. »

« Bien. » Harry hocha la tête en guise de satisfaction. « Si cela n'avait pas été le cas j'aurais été forcé de fermer mes comptes et d'annoncer à la Gazette du Sorcier que je ne faisais plus confiance à Gringott's pour gérer ma fortune. »

« Je vois, » dit le gobelin en fronçant les sourcils, « soyez assuré que personne à part vous même ne pourra avoir accès aux informations concernant votre compte. »

« Merci, » dit Harry en hochant la tête poliment, « donc, si vous n'avez plus rien à me dire, alors je vais y aller. »

« Non, Monsieur Potter, » le visage du gobelin aurait tout aussi bien pu être en pierre, « je ne pense pas que nous ayons d'autres sujets à aborder. »

Résistant à l'envie de sourire narquoisement, Harry se retourna et fit lentement son chemin vers la sortie, espérant que son plan pour s'amuser cet été marcherait pour la première fois.

Depuis Gringott's, Harry trouva son chemin jusque 'Le magasin du vieux voyageur', qui était une petit magasin fait pour les sorciers et les sorcières qui veulent passer du temps sur les routes.

Harry entendit une faible sonnerie alors qu'il ouvrait la porte et il regarda autour de lui pour trouver le propriétaire.

« Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ? » dit un vieil homme en s'approchant, « tu veux partir en voyage ? »

« Peut-être, » rétorqua Harry en haussant les épaules, « Je veux juste me laisser porter et voir où j'atteris. »

« Ah, » dit le vieil homme en souriant d'un air compréhensif, « tu viens d'être diplômé d'une des écoles de magie et maintenant tu veux te trouver. »

« Quelque chose comme ça, » approuva Harry avec un sourire triste.

« Alors j'ai la chose qu'il te faut, » répliqua le vieil homme avec enthousiasme, « mon sac ultime pour les voyageurs, il a tout ce que n'importe qui demanderait, en cuir, avec plusieurs grands compartiment, enchanté pour être léger comme une plume et pouvant porter bien plus que sa capacité normale. »

« Vraiment ? » Harry commençait à être intéressé. « Quoi d'autre ? »

« Il est vendu avec une poêle, des ustensiles de cuisine, une tente, un sac de couchage, et bien plus encore, » dit le vendeur, s'impliquant réellement dans la vente, « tout ce dont tu as besoin pour voyager où tu veux, des tropiques jusqu'au Mont Everest, ce sac l'a. »

« Wow. » Harry était plutôt impressionné. « Qu'est-ce que vous recommandez d'autre pour quelqu'un qui a mes projets ? »

« Juste quelques petites choses en plus mon garçon, » il haussa les épaules, « le sac contient tout l'essentiel mais il y a quelques objets que je recommande pour que ta vie soit plus plaisante sur les routes. » le vieil homme regarda l'apparence délabrée de Harry. « Tu vas avoir besoin de nouveaux vêtements, quelque chose pour t'aider avec les autres langues, et ça devrait être une bonne idée d'avoir un livre de voyage. »

« Ok, » Harry haussa les épaules, « donnez-moi le meilleur de tout ce que vous recommandez, soyez juste rapide, je veux être sorti du pays le plus vite possible. »

« Pas de soucis mon garçon. » Le vendeur posa quelques objets supplémentaires sur la table. « C'est lunettes s'adapteront à n'importe quel problème de vue, et en plus de beaucoup d'autres choses, te permettra de lire n'importe quel langage. Ce cercle d'argent se met dans l'une des oreilles et convertit toutes les langues que tu entends en anglais, cette bague va sur un des doigts de ta main dominante et te permet d'écrire en n'importe quel langage, et finalement cette petite barre en fer va à travers ta langue et contorsionne magicalement ta langue pour te permettre de parler n'importe quelle langue. »

« Wow, » Harry hocha la tête, impressionné par les objets, « Quoi d'autre ? »

« Ce livre, » dit l'homme en montrant un livre intitulé « Tout ce que vous aurez toujours besoin de savoir en voyageant autour du monde », « est plein d'informations utiles et... Je recommande que tu lises les avertissements au début à propos de la magie en dessous de dix sept ans avant de faire quoi que ce soit, et ce lot de vêtements,se changera de lui-même si des changements climatiques apparaissent et se répareront et nettoieront de même, de plus ils changent de style et de couleur avec juste un tapotement de ta baguette.

« Il y a une chose de plus que je voudrais acheter, » dit Harry en se mordant la lèvre, « Je me demandais si vous aviez un objet capable de me... de me cacher aux yeux du monde ? »

« Tu veux t'immerger dans la culture hein ? » le propriétaire hocha la tête, « prends juste ça, ce bracelet crée un puissant champ autour de toi et ça t'aidera à passer inaperçu sauf si tu fais quelque chose d'agressif ou de très étrange. »

« Merci, » Harry lui lança un sourire soulagé, « est-ce que vous savez où je peux trouver un porteloin pour aller sur le continent ? »

« Prenez vos affaires et je vous en préparerai un en un clin d'oeil. »

« Merci. »

« Et voilà, mon garçon, » le vendeur donna à Harry une petite pierre.

« Merci, combien je vous dois ? »

« Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça Harrry, » dit le vieil homme en souriant devant son air choqué, « considère que c'est un remerciement pour nous avoir protégés et une demande de pardon pour avoir cru le pire de toi, c'est intraçable et ça te mènerait aux Pays-Bas dans normalement... » Harry disparut, « maintenant, j'espère que tu trouveras ce que tu cherches gamin. »

L'enfer aurait bien décrit la scène devant le 4, Privet Drive lorsque les Dursleys revinrent sans Harry.

En quelques minutes, Albus Dumbledore était arrivé avec quelques membres de son Ordre pour commencer leur enquête.

« Les Dursleys disent qu'ils l'ont laissé à Londres professeur, » reporta l'un des membres de l'Ordre au directeur, « ils disent qu'il ne voulait pas rester avec eux et a juste décidé de partir. »

« J'ai trouvé quelque chose dans leur voiture qui appartenait à Harry, » Remus Lupin courait avec un petit bout de papier dans les mains, « il y a la trace de Harry dessus. »

« Merci Remus, » le Directeur prit le papier, « je crois qu'il est temps que j'aille avoir une discussion avec les amis de Harry concernant son comportement. »

Le directeur apparut devant une petite maison de classe moyenne en banlieue, et appuya une fois sur la sonnette, « Bonjour ? » une femme élégante et jolie ouvrit la porte, « qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous ? »

« Bonjour, » sourit Dumbledore, « je suis le directeur de l'école de Hermione et je me demandais si je pouvais lui parler. »

« Bien sûr, » la femme hocha la tête, « entrez donc ! »

« J'en serais ravi. »

« Professeur Dumbledore, » une jeune femme aux cheveux indomptables l'appela depuis la cage d'escalier, « je suis heureuse que vous ayez eu ma lettre, mais je ne m'attendais pas à vous voir si tôt. »

« J'ai bien peur que je n'aie reçu aucune lettre, Miss Granger, » Dumbledore lui sourit gentiment, « quel est le problème ? »

« J'ai eu une lettre étrange de la part de Harry dont je pensais que vous deviez être informé, » l'intelligente jeune sorcière semblait inquiète, « et j'espérais que vous vérifierez s'il allait bien. »

« J'ai de mauvaises nouvelles, » Dumbledore prit une profonde respiration, « Harry a forcé son oncle à le laisser descendre quelque part à Londres, et il a disparu depuis quelques heures. »

« Vous ne pensez pas qu'il a été capturé, si ? »

« Soyez assurée du fait que je n'ai aucune information qui me mène à cette conclusion, » le directeur fouilla dans ses robes et en sortit le petit morceau de papier qui avait été trouvé par Remus Lupin, « j'ai bien peur que le seul indice que nous ayons est cette brochure trouvée dans la voiture de son oncle et de sa tante. »

« Je peux le voir professeur ? » Hermione prit le pamphlet gentiment, « on dirait une brochure basique d'une des organisations de charité moldues qui sont dans leur partie de King's Cross. »

« Pourquoi est-ce que vous pensez que Harry l'a gardée ? »

« Eh bien, cette association aide les enfants qui sont en train de mourir et... Oh non. » La jolie jeune femme pâlit, « Harry pense qu'il va mourir. »

« Que voulez vous dire Miss Granger ? » demanda le directeur, « qu'est-ce qui vous mène à cette conclusion ? »

« Ceci appartient à la fondation « Fais un Voeu, » ils font des choses pour amener le bonheur chez les enfants qui sont en phase terminale, » Hermione brandit la brochure, « Harry a dû apprendre quelque chose qui lui fait penser qu'il n'a plus beaucoup de temps à vivre. »

« Je vois. » Les épaules du directeur s'affaissèrent, « c'est pour ça qu'il n'est pas revenu à Privet Drive ? »

« Il veut profiter du temps qui lui reste, » dit Hermione en retenant ses larmes, « pas le passer avec des gens qu'il déteste. »

« Merci, vous avez été d'une grande aide, » le directeur donna à Hermione un sourire triste et disparut avec un petit « pop ».

Après la disparition de Dumbledore, Hermione courut dans sa chambre et relut le petit bout de papier qui avait été envoyé avec Hedwige, le serrant contre sa poitrine alors qu'elle laissait les larmes couler en espérant le retour sain et sauf de son meilleur ami.

_Hermione, _

_Occupe-toi de Hedwige s'il te plaît je veux vivre avant de mourir. _

_Harry _


End file.
